Regrets
by Royal Detective
Summary: School is going to be starting in a few days and Sofia wants to spend some more time with Cedric before her schedule gets crazy again. But when Cedric turns her away she gets upset. She then goes to the village so she can walk off some steam until she meets a stranger telling her about a magical comet that could bring her and Cedric back together again.


_**Regrets**_

What happens when a young preteen girl is given all sorts jobs,a new schedule and a situation with no conclusion to it? Uncertainty and all sorts of pondering come . With graduation of Royal Prep drawing closer and her new schedule about to be rearranged Sofia didn't know what to think of all these new and challenging tasks.

Would all of these new duties as princess, story-keeper and protector going to keep her away from her family and friends more than it already had?

That very thought made Sofia even sadder as she brushed her now growing hair that was almost nearing the middle of her back. With all sorts of things now changing in her life Sofia decided maybe a new look would be nice too. After all, she was no longer that little eight year old girl that had moved into this castle nearly five years ago.

As she sat the brush down on her nightstand a familiar knock brought the girl out of her thoughts. "Come in!" She called.

The door opened revealing that Baileywick came for wake-up duty but was surprised that she was already up and dressed. The only thing missing was her heart shaped tiara which still lay on the table she was sitting at.

"Good morning Princess Sofia, I'm surprised you already up. Were you having trouble sleeping?" the concerned steward asked as he observed her.

"No, I guess, in a way I'm getting use to waking up with sun." Sofia answered as she turned around to place her tiara on her head. "Breakfast will be ready soon right?"

"Yes, in fifteen minutes." He answered as pulled out his pocket watch to look at the time. " I see that you have decided to were a a new dress today."

Sofia looked at how the dress was almost like her pink dress but this time it had blue and purple colors. "Yeah, I figured maybe it would different...now that everything in my life is now changing again." she finished in a solemn tone, which did not go unnoticed by the man.

"You don't seem too happy about it." Baileywick said as he walked up to the girl and bent down to her level."Do you want to talk about it?"

Seeing that she had gotten the man's attention Sofia wasn't sure if she should tell. The steward did not know about her adventures as a story-keeper and protector. How was she going to let out her feelings without revealing her secret?

For once she figured it out. "What if you had all this responsibility on your shoulders and it keeps you so busy and away from your family and friends a lot. You want to put it aside but know that you can't because there's a certain dilemma that needs to be fixed. If you don't fix it it cause all sorts consequences?" Sofia quickly explained in hopes that he did not figure out what the situation was.

After hearing the fast explanation the steward was left wide-eyed and silent for a moment. Putting a hand to his mouth to clear his throat, Baileywick was ready to give his answer. "It sounds like a problem your father usually faced with a lot but here's my suggestion: if you're situation is ever that serious sometimes you either deal with the problem with good judgement making or ask for help. You are never alone and don't have to face it alone."

Seeing that his answer wasn't quite what she was looking for Sofia thanked the man for his advice and excused him so he could get to the rest of his duties. So much for asking advice. It looked liked no matter how hard she kept everyone in the dark about her secret duties they wouldn't give her the answer she needed.

If only aunt Tilly was here, she'd know what to do but she wasn't. As far as she knew the duchess was traveling the world alongside her new husband. The royal family would sometimes receive letters as to where they had been and what they had seen since the couple had left Enchancia. It was practically clear the newly weds were enjoying their long honeymoon adventure and they all couldn't be happier for them.

* * *

Breakfast with her family had not been different. The members would say what they had to do for the day, ate their food, and was whisked away to their duties, While her parents had the usual agenda to attend meetings, sign papers and work on the preparations for the upcoming graduation party, The twins had last minute supplies they needed to get for the upcoming school year. Sofia on the other already had all her supplies for school and practically knew her schedule was empty today except for her usual magic lessons with Cedric she had later today. Perhaps, she could spend the whole day with him.

When breakfast was over the girl began to make her way towards the sorcerer's tower in hopes her mentor would let help him for the day.

Once Sofia reached the workshop door, she knock and entered after hearing Cedric give her permission in. She walked in to find that he and Calista were already starting on the young girl's sorceress training. It seemed Cedric had wanted to get on a head start on Calista's lessons.

In a way, Sofia wasn't surprised at this considering her father , Cedric, and Cordelia decided that since Calista was few years younger then the rest of the children in the castle the girl needed to get ahead on her studies."Hi guys, how is the lesson coming along?" Sofia asked her two friends.

"It's so much fun, Sofia. I can see why you enjoy taking lessons with uncle Cedy!" The little girl gushed as she jumped out of her chair and hugged Sofia.

"Hey, I thought was fun all the time!" Cedric said smirking at his niece's statement. "So much for being loved by my family."

"You are ALWAYS fun uncle Cedy. I just...uh well, I thought that it would be difficult at first."

Rolling his eyes in amusement Cedric walked around the table and joined the two on the other side. "The reason it seems easy now is because you are at an easy level but wait until we get to potion making and studying on different spells then you'll start whining."

"Oh, but have you forgotten that I enjoy watching you and observe what you're doing?" Calista asked giggling. "Maybe I am already taking notes by just observing."

"I guess we'll just have to find out a few years down the road to see if that's true won't we?"

After bantering with his niece a little bit Cedric turned his attention to his apprentice. "Did you need something from me, Sofia?"

"No, I just came up here to see if I could spend some time with you guys today. I don't have anything to do except my magic lessons. So is it okay?"

Um, actually Sofia, I have to do some traveling to get some ingredients and I have to meet with you father on some things and...well, lets just say I have a lot duties today." Cedric answered with a sad look on his face.

Hearing this piece of news had disappointed Sofia even more. "Oh, I guess I'll just walk around the village until I'm due back here for lessons." Before Cedric could try to cheer her up the brunette girl walked out of the workshop.

"Why did you have to lie, uncle Ceddy?"Calista asked giving him a disappointed look.

"If I have her with me all day, she'll find out what my graduation present is to her and I'll be doing that all day!" Cedric explained.

After a moment of looking at the door where Sofia had left Cedric knew he probably was going to have to owe up for lying to her like that.

"Come on, uncle Cedy, lets get back to our lesson." Calista said as she pulled his arm towards the table.

* * *

Why was it when she was free from her duties as princess, protector or story-keeper everyone else was busy? Such a question rolled through her mind as the upset princess walked through Dunwidie, so much for spending time with friends or family. She had hoped Cedric would have let her help him in his work but it seemed he had his duty with her father and Sofia guessed she could accept that.

Deciding that she needed to lighten up her mood Sofia visited with all her village friends which included visiting Jade and Ruby. Seeing her village had really seemed to make her feel better. The last time she had saw her friends it was at her last birthday party and it had been a while since that incident happened.

When she wasn't talking with her friends Sofia enjoyed looking around to observe what had changed since she moved up to the Sofia did come down to visit she found that she didn't have much time for that either now that she was so busy.

She stopped in front of a little restaurant and sat on a bench to catch her breath. As she sat and rested a man came and sat down next to her.

"Miss being in the village, princess?" The man asked which suprised her out of her thoughts.

"Sometimes I do, sir?" Sofia said to him but then looked back down to the ground in sadness."When I come visit all sorts of old memories come back to me. It reminds me things are always changing and they never stay the same."

"Change can happen a lot , Your Highness. Are there certain things you wish would stay the same?"

"Not a lot of things but if I had one I'd say relationships. It seems that a lot poeple are being hurt by that lately."

"Including your relationship with the royal sorcerer?"

Sofia quicky looked back up at the man in shock. "How...do you..."

"Everyone around here knows about Cedric the Sensational, my dear. He was seen as as bumbling sorcerer in the past but now it seems the villagers see him as a hero because they say he had saved a life of a dying girl just this year."

"Yeah, her name is Evangeline."

The man nodded "From your surprised look, I'd say you are upset with the sorcerer , yes?"

"In a way, I am but then I am not. Lately,I've always been busy having all sorts of duties now and with my graduation coming up along with my new school year coming I feel like I won't have time for my friends and family. I tried to see if I could spend time with him today but he said he was busy." Sofia explained sadly. "I feel like I keep missing my chance or who knows maybe he's upset I've been keeping a secret from him.

"What if I told you there was a way to fix your friendship." The village man said.

"How?" Sofia asked curiously.

"There's gong to be a magical comet coming tonight and legend says if friends gather there they will be able to make amends with each other. He said as waved his hand up to the sky like a comet .

"Comets can't really do that can they?"

"You'd be be surprised what magic is capable of."

"That's true."

The man stood up and pointed towards a high mountain. "That mountain will be best place to see it. You won't regret it."

"Thank you,sir. I should really head back to the castle now. It's actually almost time for my magic lessons with Mr. Cedric."With a bow the man watched as Sofia made her way back to the castle.

* * *

When Sofia got back to the sorcerer's tower she found her mentor sitting at his desk with a sad look on his face until he noticed her presence. "Sofia, about this morning...I'm sorry that I was too busy for you."

"It's okay, Mr. Cedric, I know you have a duty to serve dad and I should respect that. In fact, how abot we go to see this friendship comet tonight as an apology for my attitude."

"Friendship comet I never heard of that...

"A friend in the the village told me about. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, it should be fun."

That afternoon the sorcerer and his apprentice spent time in their magic lesson and going through all sorts of spells.

* * *

When the two friends had reached the mountain they took a minute to look around and was surprised that no one else had come to see the comet. "Are you sure this the place, Sofia? We may have went up the wrong mountain."

"i'm sure Mr. Cedric, besides this the only mountain in Dunwidie."

"Right you are, Princess."

Turning to the cluster of the trees they saw a visitor had come to greet them. Sadly, he was not friendly. " I see that you two have made it to my little party."

When the figure's face was visible in the moon's light Cedric quickly grabbed Sofia by the arm and pushed her her behind him. "Grimtrix, don't even try laying a finger on the princess because if you do, I'll make sure you never see the light of day again!"

"Oh believe me Cedric, I won't lay a finger on her. In fact, I'm not going to lay a finger on anybody tonight."

"Then what do you want?" Cedric asked as he pulled out his wand and aimed it towards his former headmaster.

"The same thing that I've always wanted: REVENGE!" Grimtrix yelled. "And since I promised I won't lay finger on you, I have some friends that will be helping me out."

All of sudden a group of men came jumping out of trees and quickly grabbed the girl, making sure that she was out of Cedric's reach.

"Remember us Cedric the Sensational, you sent us to a dimension full of darkness and pain after King Roland gave you permission." A man yelled as he walked up next to the captured princess.

"Lance Low!" Sofia yelled.

"If Grimtrix set you free, I'l make sure you never return!" Cedric yelled his threat.

"All the men then started up into a fit of laughter. "We are not afraid of your threats, besides after tonight you won't exactly have any magic left."

"Why is that?" Cedric asked.

Once all the men had calmed down from their fit of laughter Grimtrix began making his way up to the sorcerer. "After Sofia defeated me I began to to do some research and I was lucky enough to come across "The Comet of Magic."

"The Comet of Magic?" Sofia asked curiously.

"Yes, when the comet comes a sorcerer can put a magical spell on it and it will will cast that spell. You better start saying your goodbyes because this is the last time we'll see Cedric the Sensational!"

"What about Sofia, I know you always wanted revenge on her too?"

That's where we come in," Lance said as he bent down next to Sofia. "We'll take her captive and make sure she never returns home again."

Hearing that Lance and Grimtrix had thought out revenge for the both of them, Sofia wasn't sure how they could get out of this mess. With the comet coming in a few minutes and all eyes were on the both of them the princess felt that this was indeed the end.

A few tears began sliding down her face as she watched Grimtrix take away Cedric's wand. She had to aplogize. After all, it was her fault that Cedric was about leave this world with no escape.

"Mr. Cedric, I'm sorry we're in this mess. If I hadn't lead up here we would both be safe at home."

"Sofia, what are you saying...?"

"What she's saying is that it's her fault your going to die. She led you up here by merely thinking she could fix her relationship with you with a comet of friendship. I told you she was filling your head with lies..."

"So much for friendship...you should have took over the kingdom in the first place and now look where Sofia's friendship has gotten you now!"

"Sofia...

With smirk Grimtrix looked up at the sky. "Say hello to Juliana for me Cedric because once I'm done here I'm going to be dealing with Greylock next!" The old man said as he walked up next to Sofia and watched as Cedric fell to the ground.

When Cedric fell to the ground he could feel all the magic be sucked out of him. Before he knew it his whole life began to flash before his very eye! Faces and hearing voices...would any of them miss him? All the friendships he made, all the battles he fought. all the suffering he went through...was life really over for him, would Grimtrix go after the royal family next, could his family stand up against him...and Sofia...how was she going to survive life with the bandit king and his men? All of this pointed to the beginning of the end...he might as well hope Sofia will defeat these men, after all she had defeated villians before. Before Cedric could begin to let death take him he heard a voice in his head "Cedric!"

Opening his eyes he found himself in a space full of darkness that stretched out to who knows where. "Where am I?"

"You are in you conscious, Cedric."

Turning around he saw a familiar face he hadn't seen in a while "Merlin, is it really you or am I imagining you?"

"Yes, I am indeed here. I came to help you to get you back into action, boy!" The white, bearded sorcerer answered. "As we speak, the magic you have inherited throughout the generation is being sucked out of you."

"And where is it all going?" Cedric asked curious.

"Well, since you have declared Calista your successor all the magic is being sent to her and seeing as the age she is I am afraid she's not ready to inherit your power yet."

"So this is bad...

"Right," Merlin answered " because when all your magic is sent to Calista and she is unstable to harness all that power I fear...death will take her too and if she dies...I guess that would go back to Goodwyn."

"I see..."

Aside from the magical problem you have I am afraid Princess Sofia is in danger too."

"That, I already know because if Grimtrix succeeds he'll be taking the Amulet of Avalor and she on the other hand will be placed in the hands of those thieves." Cedric said as he crossed his arms thought over the situation. "I have to find a way to go back but how...?"

"Simple, You have to channel all the magic that hasn't been sucked out of you and use it to get yourself back to Sofia.

"Sounds hard considering the shape I am in right now."

"If you concentrate hard enough you will be able to use your magic to get yourself back but if it's not enough you can channel your magic to Sofia's amulet to bring yourself back."

"I might as well try that. I have to get back to Sofia!"" Cedric answered.

Merlin nodded in agreement and started to make his way out until he stopped. "By the way, you're not really mad at her are you..."

"No, I know this was not her fault, Grimtrix tricked her." Cedric said as he sat down on the floor to prepare to exit out as well.

"Good to hear." Merlin's voice echoed in his ears as wached the legendary sorcerer leave his mind.

"Thank you." Cedric whispered back to him then closed his eyes and concentrated on getting back outside.

Outside Sofia was crying her eyes out as she watched the scene unfold but all of a sudden her amulet began to glow dark purple. It hadn't done that in a long time.

"SOFIA!"

"Mr. Cedric..." Sofia whispered as she heard her mentor's voice in her ear. ...is it really you."

"Yes, I transfered my spirit to your amulet. I need you to wish in your mind that my spirit can return to my body, trust me."

Sofia closed her eyes and began wishing it with all her might. "I wish for Mr. Cedric's spirit to return to his body."

Before Grimtrix and Lance's men knew what was going on a great purple light illuminated the place and blinded everybody from their vision for minute. When the light was gone they all gasped as the men saw the sorcerer standing up and from the look of Cedric's golden magical eyes, he didn't look happy!

"MR. CEDRIC!" Sofia yelled with happiness.

"How could you survive, the comet was to to suppose to have obliterated you!" Grimtrix asked in shock as he backed away from Cedric.

The sorcerer didn't answer as he picked up his wand Grimtrix had dropped a second ago and casted a spell on Lance and his men. Once they were back in the dark dimension he pointed his wand at Grimtrix.

"I don't know how you got passed death but trust me, the next time you see me I'll make sure you and Greylock will suffer for betraying me." The old man teleported himself back to Hexley Hall to work on his next evil plan.

With the enemies gone Cedric felt all his magic return back inside and his eyes returned to their usual brown. "I'm going to need a big nap tonight." Cedric muttered to himself as fell to the ground on his knees

Sofia quickly rushed forward and hugged her mentor and tackling him to the ground. "Oh. I'm so happy you're back, I don't know I would do without you."

"Let not come across that thought, then." Cedric answered with grin.

"Um, Mr. Cedric, about what I did..."Sofia trailed off.

"Forget about it, it wasn't you're fault, just try to have an understanding next time before getting upset at me."

"Okay." The girl said as she rubbed her eyes tirelessly.

Let's go home, princess," but before Sofia could say anything Cedric picked her up and carried the tired girl home.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Wanted to do "Magical Encounters" but I decided to get rid of it permantly. Hope everybody enjoyed Grimtrix's Revenge Part 1.


End file.
